Supplements & Compliments
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Ryou’s eyes twinkled mischievously at her as he brought out a bottle of water from his own bag and quickly took a swig, “You can’t expect to hog all the treasure to yourself now can you?” Ryou Anzu.


**Title**: Supplements & Compliments

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Ryou & Téa

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**30 Kisses Theme**: No. 28- Wada Calcium CD3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

_Domino High, 7:30am_

Nervous fingernails tapped across the table while cerulean blue eyes nervously watched the door with which they had been so obsessed with. Low murmurings of sounds here and there could be heard filtering through the wood and the slight agitation laced within the tones did not help her blood pressure much. The bell had rang a minute or so ago, signifying the beginning of their first period class. Those passing the office, who had chance looked in, all had gasped and then scurried away, eager to tell their friends…

Téa Gardner, honor roll, student of the _year_ was sitting in the dreaded waiting room, next in line to enter the principal's office- a chance only those of mischievous natures and ill-manners found themselves in.

It was a room Joey knew all too well.

She had glared at the latest student- some girl who went by the name of Miho; only a year under her. With her big brown eyes staring into the window, Téa glared with her own blue pair, and had snapped with a remark, "Take a picture, it lasts longer i _stupid /i ._"

The secretary had looked up with a piercing stare and only when Téa did realize, did she settle down. By then, Miho had ran off.

Téa was sure to hear about it by the time lunch rolled around- if the students didn't get to her before then.

…………………………….

_A week ago, Domino High Library, 3:30pm…_

It was that time of the year ago where the nearest 7-11 stores were riddled with kids hurrying to buy themselves a large stock of junk food. During this week, many of them expected it since it was the next best method to staying awake while pulling an all-nighter studying for _midterms_, other than caffeinated beverage.

A golden rule- Always stock up on any sort of munchies; oral satisfaction will always keep you awake.

It was a rule Téa chose to ignore. Water had always satisfied her and she was rather fond of her ham and cheese sandwiches- in moderation.

Her particular studying habits were to be coveted- since she had learned the lesson the hard way during their first year of high school, the brunette had used that as an initiative to develop better studying habits. Every day a new chapter was taught or new material introduced, she would always take exactly two hours from her day to review all the material from her classes. One hour was set aside for homework, another one hour for dinner, one hour and a half for shower and bedtime preparation…then sleep where she would wake up at exactly 6am the next morning for her early jog. Time for dance practice would usually be squeezed in there somewhere either right after school or after she was finished with homework.

Good study habits equals good grades.

Good grades equals good recommendations.

Good recommendations equals good scholarships.

Good scholarships equals full-ride to Julliard, the school of her dreams.

She twirled the pencil around her finger as she idly flipped through the pages, only stopping the twirling action to jot down some notes here and there.

For all this knowledge absorption, she had hardly noticed the commotion caused by her friends as every single one of them flopped ungracefully into the chairs surrounding the table she occupied.

A chorus of agitated shushes could be heard. Yugi, along with Ryou, were the only two who bothered to apologize. Joey on the other hand…

"I'm going to fail!" He wailed loudly, his voice resonating throughout the large library.

At this point, the brunette calmly looked up and blinked, "Nonsense Joey, stop being such a drama queen,"

Tristan clapped a hand on his buddy and smiled reassuringly, "That's why we're at library tonight- math is only two days away."

"And psychology is three days away- why are you studying psychology?" Yugi questioned as he peered over the brunette's shoulder, glancing through her neat notes and posties.

"I already know all the math," She bluntly stated. There was no smugness in her voice, just assurance of her own knowledge in the material. At answering the question, her eyes didn't even flicker up to look at her ailing friend.

"What?" Joey shrieked (this time, there was a clear "Shut the frick up!" heard from two tables down), "Oh man, I'm doomed!" He ran a hand through his hair which only made his unruly mop even more chaotic.

Ryou had taken the seat next to Téa and when he had chosen to rifle through her bookbag- it was then that she lifted her head from her book to give him a dirty glare.

"_Dear_ Ryou, would you perchance _tell_ me what you are doing in my bookbag?"

The white-haired boy grimaced at very-apparent sarcasm that was laced throughout her tone. When he finally closed his fingers around a cylinder shaped item, he quickly pulled it out and set it down on the table.

An orange prescription bottle without a tag.

"Are those what I think they are?" Joey asked, having suddenly quieted down after catching Ryou popping one oh so unceremoniously into his mouth.

Téa's face had gone from annoyed to horrified in just mere seconds, "I only have a few of those left!"

Ryou's eyes twinkled mischievously at her as he brought out a bottle of water from his own bag and quickly took a swig, "You can't expect to hog all the treasure to yourself now can you?"

"And here I thought all Téa did was some innocent brown-nosing," Joey cackled as he inched closer to the English boy.

"**_Huh_**?" Came the witty response from her lips, "Wha-hey Joey! That's not very nice!"

Ryou held out the bottle and offered it to Joey who took one with curiosity written all over his face. Before the brunette girl could say anything, he had already offered one to Yugi and Tristan.

8888888888888888888888888

_Back to the present…_

It wasn't as though she actually used these to help her study- hell, these were no more potent than sugar pills. If she was doing so much dancing and her lack of milk drinking, her parents had believed these pills were the best alternative…

"Téa Gardner, please come in,"

Practically leaping up into the air, the usually graceful dancer found herself tripping the entire way to the doorway, so rattled were her nerves.

"Principal Soda," She murmured bowing respectfully.

A pair of brown eyes stared out from underneath a set of spectacles. One hand lifted from the desk and was held out, a motion for Téa to take her seat.

She did so quickly and watched the headmistress with a wide-eyed expression.

"I believe these are yours," An orange bottle flew through the air and with cat-like reflexes, the brunette pulled it out of the air.

Téa chuckled nervously; her suspicions were correct, "Yeah…" She could only murmur in abashed silence before tucking the bottle in her suit pocket.

Clearing her throat, Soda offered a bleak smile to the dancer across from her and asked the question that had been plaguing her own mind ever since the labs had come back with the results.

"Now Miss Gardner…I just want to know why everyone in this school thinks these pills are, in essence, drugs to help make them smarter? Do they even know it's only a supplement for you?"

"Nope?" Her answer had come out sounding more like a question. Hurrying to rectify her lapse in judgement, Téa quickly spoke again, "It's just that my friends needed a boost of confidence, that's all…and it really did happen so fast…" The thought of telling the principal how the situation had _really_ did cross her mind many times but for all the harm that it seemed to have caused, Joey seemed to have received the biggest profit from this.

And the pills weren't all that bad…

"Were you soliciting these to the students? Because if you were…" The threat hung dangerously low in the air.

Wildly shaking her head, Téa put up her hands and with all the feelings she could muster, a great big negative was given, "Hell no!"

"Language, Gardner!" Came the sharp demand as the brown eyes across the desk became even more piercing.

Téa muttered a quick apology and grinned sheepishly at the Principal, "I mean, absolutely not."

Straightening some haphazard papers on the desk and nodding slowly as though agreeing with the improvement in the brunette's speech eloquence, Soda licked her lips and finishing with the papers, she clasped her hands together, "Well, I can see that there's nothing further to go from here…you may go, Miss Gardner," She finalized.

Téa couldn't remember the last time she jumped out of the chair so fast, "Thank you, Principal Soda!"

"Just one more thing!" Barked Soda, as she stood up, showing her full five-foot figure.

"Yes?" Came the squeak.

A small smile appeared on the usually stern face, "…Perhaps you should tell your friends they've been taking Wada Calcium CD3 pills instead of these so-called 'smart-pills',"

**Note:** I take calcium pills too because due to my lactose-intolerance, I can't drink milk. They're yummy though…in my case, it's not Wada, it's Viactive and it comes in many yummy flavors.

**Second Note**: I will be going back to Seto/Téa as soon as I can, because I have so many ideas. Don't forget to check out the community, 30kisses at LiveJournal!

**Third Note**: The 'kiss' in this chapter was the supposed 'brown-nosing' Joey accused Téa of. (IE: Butt-kissing)


End file.
